The Choice
by NinjaYuki375
Summary: Natsu and Lucy start dating. Natsu ends up going on a mission alone and doesn’t come back. When he’s found, they notice he doesn’t remember anything. Gray, who has had a crush on Lucy for a while, takes an advantage of this and asks Lucy out. Will she say yes? Or will she chose to stay with Natsu and help him regain his memories?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking into the guild when me and Natsu's eyes met. He was sitting down at one of the tables. I walked up to him and leaned in for a kiss and he kissed me back. I broke the kiss and smiled. Then Mira ran over and started screaming. "When did you two get together?!" Mira said practically screaming. "Last week." I replied giggling. "Hey Lucy, I found a job and the pay is 400,000J." Natsu said showing me a paper. "What? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Then I remembered I promised Levy I would go to the library with her. "Sorry Natsu. I forgot I promised Levy I would go somewhere with her. Maybe we can do it another day." I said. "It's fine, I told Happy I would go on this job with him anyways." He lied. "Lu!" Levy yelled as she ran up to me.

"Hi Levy!"

"So we're still going to the library today, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, then let's go!" Levy said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the guild.

**Natsu's POV**

Looks like I'm going on that job alone. Maybe I'll ask Happy. I walked over to where Happy was and asked "Hey Happy, Do you wanna go on this job with me?"

Happy turned around to look at me. "Oh, im sorry Natsu. I'm already going on a job with Wendy and Carla." He answered. "Oh...that's fine."

"You could go with Lucy." He suggested. "Oh yeah, I forgot I asked her and she said sure." I lied. Then I walked out of the guild with the paper in my hand, and I started heading to where I was supposed to meet the client. I didn't feel like taking the train, so I walked there instead.

**Timeskip: 9 hours later**

**Lucy's POV**

"I had a lot of fun today." I said. "Me too, we should go there more often." She replied. "Yeah we should." I said.

"See ya." Levy said as she went in a different direction as me. "Bye." I said as I waved goodbye. Then I headed towards the guild. "Hey, Mira!"

"Hello there." She greeted me as she smiled. I looked around and couldn't find Natsu, only Happy and the others. "Where's Natsu?" I asked. Her smile quickly faded. "He went on a job alone and hasn't come back yet..." She answered. "What? I thought he was going with Happy." I said confused. Mira just shook her head. "W-What if something bad happened to him?" I said starting to panic.

"Natsu's strong. I'm sure he's fine." She said trying to calm me down. "It's getting late, you should go home and rest." Mira suggested. "Okay..."

**Timeskip: A Week Later**

**Lucy's POV**

"Something bad might've happened to him! We have to go find him!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we can't." Makarov replied. "It's been a week and he's still not back!" I yelled. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Ugh! I'll find him myself!" I shouted in frustration. "Master, I don't think Lucy should go alone. The job Natsu went on was supposed to be on the S-ranked mission board." I heard Mira say to Makarov. "What!!! How did this happen?!" He asked. "The papers might've gotten mixed up or something." Mira said.

"Send Laxus and Erza to find Natsu. Lucy, you are not allowed to go." Makarov said. Laxus overhead our conversation and stepped in. "So, Natsu has gone missing and you want **me **to help find him?" He said holding in his laughter. "Yes..You and Erza are the only wizards who can handle an S-ranked mission besides Mirajane." Makarov answered. "And what if I don't want to go?" Laxus asked. "I'm not giving you a choice, it's an order!" Makarov replied, getting irritated. "Fine.."

Please be alright Natsu...

**Timeskip: 30 Minutes Later**

**Erza's POV**

Once Laxus and I got to the location Natsu was supposed to be, we started looking around for him. "Hey, I've picked up his scent." Laxus said. "Alright, lead the way."

Laxus started following Natsu's scent and I followed Laxus. Soon Laxus stopped walking nearby a cliff. "His trail stops here..." he said.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, he's somewhere down there. He's most likely dead." Laxus responded.


End file.
